Spatial optical modulating systems that modulate a spatial distribution of a phase, an amplitude, an intensity, and the like of a light are conventionally known. A spatial optical modulating system is provided with, for example, an optical system that includes a spatial light modulator (SLM), and a controller that controls the spatial light modulator (for example, see patent literature 1).
As the spatial light modulator, a spatial light modulator of a liquid-crystal type—specifically, a spatial light modulator of an LCOS (liquid crystal on silicon) type—is known. A wave front correction system that corrects a distorted wave front by two-dimensionally modulating a phase of a light using the spatial light modulator of the LCOS type is also known.
In the field of astronomy, a method is known of correcting a received wave from space using a MEMS deformable mirror. In this method, by individually controlling a plurality of electrostatic actuators disposed on a back surface of a reflective surface provided by the MEMS deformable mirror, a shape of the reflective surface is controlled to correct a wave front of a wave reflected by the MEMS deformable mirror. Because an ultra-high precision wave front correction capability ( 1/10,000λ) is required in the field of astronomy, a MEMS deformable mirror for an astronomical usage is extremely expensive.